Lift mechanisms (e.g., forklifts, cranes, etc.) designed to lift material, cargo, devices and other items from a position on a pallet or the floor to a transport or storage location have been provided.
Devices designed to transfer humans from chairs, beds and other places to beds, chairs or other places with the help of one or two human helpers have been provided. Typically, the latter devices require a third party operator. Typical devices include a sling or harness in which the person being transferred is suspended. Apparatuses designed to assist in lifting a human from a sitting position in a chair to a standing position have been provided.
Inflatable devices, such as the CAMEL Patient Lifter™, have been provided to lift a person from the floor to a desired height. The person moves or is moved onto the device prior to inflation, after which a compressor inflates the device below the patient, lifting the patient to a design height.
There is a need for an effective way for a person who has fallen to the ground when others are not present and cannot get up without assistance to be lifted to a height from which they may be able to stand up and/or sit more comfortably until help arrives. There is a need for effective ways to safely lower a person from a height, e.g., of a seat or bed, to the floor, e.g., to be able to slide into a pool or tub that is flush with the floor, to be able to crawl or drag themselves to reach a phone, food, or other needed object, etc. Finally, there is a need for an effective way to transport patients without having to get them into and/or out of a flexible harness, from which a caregiver may otherwise have to be able to lift the patient.